Until your heart stops beating
by Lizzie5115
Summary: A young girl falls from the sky landing in front of Robin. Doing their best to help this girl on her journey they discover secrets about their pasts and future. Humor/Drama/Horror/Young Dracula I do not own "Young Dracula".
1. Tans and a falling girl

Her heart burned with agony, the heartbeats slowing as the curse manifested inside weighed her down; each footstep heavier than the last, the placing sloppy and unsure

Her heart burned with agony, the heartbeats slowing as the curse manifested inside weighed her down; each footstep heavier than the last, the placing sloppy and unsure. Her shaking breathes clouded in the moonlight, the moisture clinging to her cheeks, freezing the skin. **I've got to get away. I'm stronger than he is.** Her knee buckled and she gasped in pain as a rock cut her. **No I'm not. He's got everything over me. I'm not strong enough… but I can't stop… not when I'm so close.** Suddenly, a rogue branch flung across her face, scratching the delicate skin beneath the eye. The blood fell halfway to the ground and froze before greeting the dying earth. A single false tear, the first she had "shed" in years, was stained with a past life visible to none but the immortals above. A single crystal gem, engraved in a stone choking her neck, gave off a vibrating hum so high that none but her could hear the high pitched scream.

She stopped at a cliff's edge staring down into the blackness. The sound of unseen waves revealed their secrets below. The moon broke through the clouds and its light found her heart; making it beat faster and faster. The swaying pendant connected to her rib cage like a magnet above her heart. The amulet began to melt in to her skin, a crack formed in the stone, shining light burst through, more cracks formed and more light came through. As the stone sunk farther into her skin and the last of the gem was about to disappear, a silver arrow shot through her back bursting through stone, shattering it, spreading the tiny particles through the circulating blood.

**Oh god no.** She collapsed to her knees. **It hurts so much. I can feel my heart.**

**My blood is burning through my veins; I'm boiling in my own skin. This is not right. I can't be human, not again!** **Get out of my blood**! **Stay away!**

She walked backwards toward where she came; towards the very thing she was trying to escape. She stopped, shaking her head slowly, she screamed, a viscous primal sound that the penetrated the very bone. She ran fast and hard right over the edge of the cliff. Her body changed and she flew into the night flying to wherever her new fate carried her.

"ROBIN!" Vlad screamed for his purposely pale friend, "Where are you?"

"I'm over here, behind the rocks. It's nice and shady over here." Robin's voice reverberated around the slate. Vlad came around the corner with a bucket full of shells that he dumped onto Robin's bare white feet. A hermit crab popped out of its shell, crawling over the paraphernalia of hard colors, scurrying into the nearby large tide pool, that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Ew! Why do you have to be so normal? Can't you just avoid the sand and colorful objects?" Robin objected

"No. I like it. Robin, can't we go in the sun?"

"No. My mom only got me SPF. 35 I need at least SPF 45 to survive!"

"It won't matter if you get a little tan and I'm going to be the one who's gonna need SPF **75 **to survive!!"

"Yes it will! My entire persona will be thrown off." Robin said, throwing his arms up in exasperation, he added with disgust "and besides…how would _I_ look with a tan?"

Vlad's mind began to wander to a normal Robin with olive tan skin camping with his family like a post card "You would look weird, Robin, Too weird."

"Exactly my good man, now let's go back to your dark dank castle where I can at least feel cool."

"But I like the sun. I only have a year left to even be in its presence!"

"Yeah but, but…ah okay fine. I'll brave the burning fire star just for you."

"I appreciate it and hey just for this I'll let you wear my cape tomorrow." Vlad answered as he got up and brushed the sand off his hands and pants.

As Vlad began to walk away Robin let out a heavy sigh and stopped.

"I forgot my sketchbook," he stated.

As Robin reached down to grab the black book a shadow darkened only sunny area and a body crashed into the shallow water. Warm salt water shattered the air spraying Robin and darkening the sand.

"Bloody Hell…." The airy words escaped Robin's lips as he walked over to the body. As he made his way to its immobile form he realized three things:

It's most definitely a girl.

She is a blonde

She is bleeding….a lot….

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed.

Robin ran towards the girl as fast as he could in the knee deep water. When he reached the seemingly lifeless body he fell to his knees and gingerly put his arms underneath, lifting her out of the water as gracefully as a teenage boy could do. He rushed out of the water, struggling to mange both speed and balance. He took off his shirt, spreading it out on the sand. By the time Vlad had emerged from behind the rocks, Robin had placed the girl on the clean shirt, transforming it to a muddy red color.

"Robin? What the hell-" His eyes took in the scene before him, a pale wet girl, swathed in a blood-stained emerald dress, long blonde hair spread wildly around her body, lying next to Robin, thin framed and shirtless.

"What the hell, Robin!? I'm gone 40 seconds and you kill someone!?"

"NO!" Robin threw his arms back and forth. "It's not like that! She fell from the sky!" Robin pointed at, well, the sky. Vlad stared in disbelief. "Seriously, Vlad, why would I lie about this?"

Robin's eyed stared in Vlad's pleading for understanding. Vlad, who was still in shock of seeing Robin not only with a girl but also telling the truth

"What are we going to do? Because I have no idea…" Robin said, looking up at Vlad. Shocked looks appeared on both boys' faces. Neither thought those words would ever be used in a sentence together.

"Okay um….right… Is she breathing?" Vlad asked.

"Uh yeah…."

"Okay...well. What now?" They stared at her awkwardly.

Then something shattered the silence...A sneeze.

"Damn salt water went up my nose…how the hell did that get there?" Robin sneered

.

**Ow my head is pounding, my knee is throbbing and I can feel my blood pounding under my eye. Wait! No I can't be able to…oh god…**

"ow! Ow! It's so bright out…" she shot straight up only to fall back down, her back arching in pain as blood rushed to her head. "Ah….I'm still not used to the whole circulatory system yet. Go figure."

The boys kept staring. They were caught, not knowing how to introduce themselves into this girl's moment of awakening. Vlad chose to be the brave one…considering he was the farthest away from her.

"Hi," he crooked his mouth in a half smile and awkwardly waved his hand. "I'm Vlad."

She responded, shielding her eyes from the overbearing sun as she looked at him.

"Well… hello, Vlad. I'm Evelyn, I'm very thirsty and tired since I just flew across the ocean for the entire night and my ovaries huuuuuuuuurt!"

Robin stared at her in disbelief. "Wait!" Evelyn slowly turned eyes angry and tired and stared at Robin's frightened face.

"Yes?"

"You flew?"

"Long story and I really don't feel so good with my new heart beat, it kind of hurts."

Robin's confusion was ignored by both as Vlad walked over and placed his hand on Evelyn's forehead. "You have a fever and you're dehydrated. You have lost a lot of blood and you're coming back with us." He said matter-of-factly. "By the way, you don't have a choice." He added as an afterthought.

"Well aren't you just mister..." she stopped, thinking better, she bit back the end her sentence. "Okay." Her world faded to black as she fell back onto Robin's lap.

"How does this happen to us, Vlad?"

"Says the person whose best friend is count Dracula's son." Vlad rolled his eyes.

"So it's my fault a fantastically pretty girl fell from the sky and I get to carry her?"

"No, I just think it's not surprising; although I bet her story will be."

The boys gathered their things, wrapping Evelyn in their towels so her Blood soaked dress was not visible.

"We better not meet the The amulet around her neck, Van Helsing's along the way," said Robin.

"Well it's too late now that you've said their name" Vlad retorted, "Way to go Robin"

"Hey!" Robin objected.


	2. curses!

So this is not my best work but it is more of a filler anyway. I promise I will do my best to not make this too romancey or dumb. This is my first truly official fanfic and I would love honest reviews.

--

Oh and the next chapter will be much more interesting

"Ingrid!! Please come down here I need your help!!" Vlad screamed for his sister "Wow those are some words I never though I would say in one sentence."

"Right okay Vlad. Now this girl has gotten a little heavy. Where should I put this bundle of joy!"?

Vlad pointed to their musty black couch and Robin laid the limp body on it. A cloud of dust rose with the impact and as it settled she sneezed…then another time and another and another and another and once more. Her body, which had become rigid during this event relaxed and she fell back into a deep slumber.

"Well then, that was interesting" Vlad said snickering

"Vlad, that's not very nice." Robin argued holding back his own laughs.

"What do you sniveling wart faces want?" Ingrid said as she entered the room. "Omg! Vlad did you kill your first breather!?"

"Ah! No I didn't. I swear she fell from the sky and we brought her here. I thought we could help."

"You brought an injured bleeding breather into a house of vampires? Gosh you're a genius!"

"Hey what about me?" Said Robin pointing at himself

"You hardly count. Hey wait a second." Ingrid smelt the air she walked closer to Evelyn smelling the surrounding aura. "Her blood is dead."

"What?" Vlad looked shocked 'Her hearts beating that's not possible."

"Well, This breather is no use to me but her hearts still beating and she reeks of Vampire. Someone got to her first."

"Shut it, Ingrid. This girl is hurt and she needs our help. Do we have any bandages?"

"Here." Robin took his shirt out of his bathing suit pocket. "We can use this." Robin attempted to rip it up in strips and he was failing miserably.

"Oh my god," Ingrid let out an exasperated sigh. "Give it here, Robin." She grabbed the shirt and she quickly ripped it apart and then began to hand it over to Vlad and stopped herself. "Why don't we wake her up first?"

"Couldn't that be dangerous you know for her mental health and all…." Robin said

"You mean more dangerous than her falling from the sky, losing a lot of her 'dead' blood and the fact that she smells so strongly of vampire and that could only mean she was attacked by them as well."

"Oh right. Yeah why don't we wake her up."

They surrounded her body and stood there….awkwardly.

"How should we do it?" asked Vlad

"I'm not sure." Ingrid answered "She looks kind of um….well unapproachable." That was something no one expected Ingrid to ever admit this but it was true this girl was scary even when she was unconscious. An intimidating aura just radiated from her and it was just so…Evelyn groaned and rolled over falling off the couch and landing with a thud. She didn't wake up she just said.

"I dun wanna wake up! I need 5 more minutes!" that's when she raised her leg up and kicked Robin right in the shin. He fell, he fell hard right on top of her.

"OW!"

"Well she's awake now. Good work Robin. Your were actually worth having around for once."

"Gee. Thanks Ingrid. You're a sweetheart." Robin then felt a hand on his neck and his Skin began to tingle with surprise. He looked straight in to the emerald green eyes of Evelyn. She was not happy.

"Hi, Robin. I know we've known each other for a couple hours now but I like to give the boys a day or two before I allow them this close. So get off!" She pushed him back and he got up instantly looking angry and annoyed.

"Ah like her" Ingrid said as she smirked.

"Yeah sure no problem. I mean I didn't rescue you from drowning or save your life or anything. Whatever."

"Your Right. I owe you my life.." She let out a sarcastic laugh "Oh wow my life. I never though I would be able to say that."

"What do you mean?" Vlad sat down in a nearby chair tired and curious.

"This is the first time in my entire life that my heart has started beating." Evelyn got up and sat on the couch she placed her hands on her head and she leaned on her knees. Ingrid sat next to her.

"You're neither mortal or immortal are you?"

"No I never have been and as of right now I never will be." She let her arms fall and she put a smile on her face. "Well look at me being so dramatic and personal when I have barley known you all for 5 minutes. I'm such a mess covered in salt water and ha oh look blood." Robin opened his mouth to protest her statement, his attempt to be friendly and honest but all that came out was

"Naw, youlawk grrffsttt" Ingrid stared at Him in horror and amusement She broke her fixated eyes off Robin and turned to Evelyn.

"Yes. We might want to fix that before my dad catch wind of you. I think I have some old clothes form last year stored in my room somewhere." Ingrid grabbed Evelyn's hand and pulled her "After that we'll get you some thing to eat. As she led Evelyn up stairs their her fading voice echoed back down to the boys and they caught the last bit "Its so nice to have another girl around here but don't expect good things from my father he hates females."

Robin laid down on the floor sighing heavily and putting his arms behind his head, "Wow Vlad never thought I would see the day Ingrid was genuinely nice to someone"

"Believe me no one is as surprised as me but she is just glad to have a girl around for once."

"I want to know why she's here. Once she comes back down we need to hear her story. Its too cool of a mystery to ignore out of politeness!"

"Oh come one Robin she fell out of nowhere. She's tired, hurt and confused. I mean we have to give her a chance."

"You mean to tell me you're not the least bit curious?"

"No I'm curious and not knowing is eating away at my brain but I know it's rude to bug her about it."

"Harrumph." Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted his lips.

"VLADAMIR!" The room shook with the Dracula's resonating deep voice as Dracula entered the living room. "IM HUNGRY!"

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're the one whose says I can't eat peasa-" He sniffed the air "I smell old blood. Why is that Vladdy?"

Robin sat straight up his legs crossed Indian style and he answered for his friend "Well Vlad and I found a girl this morning and we brought her back here she was all hurt and bleeding and stuff." He looked up at the ceiling in contemplation. "She was strange, a bit of a mystery, she was kinda pretty though…."

"Robin!" Vlad clapped his hand bringing the boy back to reality.

"Vladdy my boy! You brought home a girl! I'm so proud! " He gathered his son into his strong arms and hug him tightly.

"Dad put me down its not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter! She was hurt so we helped." Vlad pushed out of his arms and stepped back

Dracula flipped his hair taken a back "Well, I shouldn't be surprised you have failed me yet again Vladimir. Now where is this "girl"?"

"She upstairs with Ingrid getting some proper clothes."

"I guess well wait then. I do not want to bother two teenage vampiric girls in one room"

"She's not a vampire."

"Ah so there's fresh blood in this house now" Dracula's face brightened.

"No she's not mortal either."

"What?"

"Ah….I don't know! None of us do….she's just well here."

"I'm so confused."

"Us too, count." Robin said patting the count on the back, who in response turned around to face him with a death stare. Robin dropped his arm and looked away slowly inching backwards.

"I guess we should just wait then." In unison they all sat down on the couch shortest to tallest the perfect time for a "More bars in more places moment". Time passed slowly. They watched the fire die slowly burning to nothing but black cinders.

"You know Dad. This is one of those times where a TV or even a computer would be perfect."

"Oh shut it Vladdy. We wont be getting those again!"

"Son of siren."

High-pitched laughter trickled into the room from the staircase. An infectious laughter that only two girl can share as one.

"Oh god what is that dreadful sound?" Dracula covered his ears in pain.

"Oh dad your such a baby bat, now the gentleman I know you can be and welcome our guest!"

Evelyn came down the stairs her hair was wet and placed up in a messy bun her make up was simple and perfect except for a small bandage under eye covering the painful scratch. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a studded belt, a pair of old worn black high top converse and a black long sleeve corset. Evelyn smiled and waved.

"Hi everybody….IM back and now I don't smell like low tide."

And Robin totally intoxicated by her couldn't help but notice how completely right she was.


	3. no childhood

"Okay so I guess I have some explaining to do"

"Damn right you do!" Robin exclaimed.

"Robin shut it!" Vlad said Angrily

Evelyn plopped herself down on a chair by the now dead fire, smiling. "Um… I guess ill start from the beginning" Evelyn took a deep breath she looked at the old rug covering the floor and counted to ten.

As she counted, Ingrid took a seat next to Vlad and Robin, who was next to Vlad was pushed off. Robin tried to act cool and ignored Ingrid so he rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up with his elbows staring at the silent girl.

"When my mom was pregnant with me she was bitten by a vampire, it was within a week of her due date and well lets just say my mom's transformation had its effect on me. I began to change but by the time I left her womb not completely turned I was in vampire limbo half way between a newborn human baby and a vampire. So she sent me to her vampire boyfriend's, the guy who turned her, parents. My new grandparents taught me everything I needed to know they helped me grow and learn. I loved them, so much, the only family I ever knew. My mom didn't care she thought she was so high and mighty because she was a "Full fledged vampire" and I was her boyfriends stupid mistake. When I turned 5 I developed the ability to shoot fire, then when I was 7 I learned to fly my fangs started to grow and my on my 10th birthday I turned. You see I was a different kind of vampiric child because of the way my mom was turned the change rapidly changed me. I was ten years old and I couldn't see my own reflection, I couldn't go play outside with all the kids my age because I would burn up in the sun and I had to sleep in a coffin! I don't like small places! They're scary. " Evelyn stopped breathing heavily.

"Wow…so that was only your first 10 years of your life?"

"Yup and there's 5 ½ more to go and they have the best parts!"

"Oh goody!" Said Dracula smiling happily leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands.

"Dad!" Vlad whispered embarrassed elbowing him in the side.

"What Vladdy? This is a great story!"

Evelyn laughed amused "I'm glad some one is getting some kind of sick amusement out of my story so far."

"Its quite insane." Robin agreed.

Evelyn leaned forward "You haven't heard nothing yet!" She said with a smirk.

Wide-eyed and excited they all stared hungry for more.

"I lost my childhood because of this early change and it was miserable. I watched the surrounding children grow up. My friends ignored my existence choosing to stay away from the "freak", ha now that's irony. Anyway my grandparents loved having a young vampire in the house this gave them time to, prepare me. They wanted to be the grandparents with the cream of the crop the envy of all their friends. So that's what they got. I did exactly what they said the second they told me to. I brushed me hair 100 times on the right side, 100 on the left and 100 on the back. I washed my face in the moonlight so I could keep my pale creamy complexion. Great isn't it? I thought so. My grandpa trained me in all skills of martial arts, he taught me how to run faster than any vampire around and I learned how to stalk my prey without making one mistake. I was "perfect." So I got a "perfect" husband."

"Your family tried to arrange your marriage too?" Ingrid asked surprised

"Yep and I accepted mine happily, a traditional Vampire way of life. He was of noble blood a perfect match for me. I was considered a rare jewel to all the nobles, a spectacle to look at neither full blooded or a half fang. Yay for me. Well I'm gonna quit babbling and cut to the chase. I went with him when I was 14 he had just turned 16. He was evil way beyond the comprehension of just hearing it from me. My fiancé stole my power everyday at least half of it; he used me as a symbol for his status so I was really never meant to be an actual wife so he took many women back home. I tried to ignore it but he loved to danglee it in my face. Yet if I ever talked to a man or let alone looked at him it was a new bruise to ice in the morning, I wasn't as fast a healer as I wished, so I never stepped out of bounds. That is until I got word that my grandparents, the only people who ever cared for me, were brutally murdered and there was only one person who would've done such a thing. So I called him out on it and he broke my arm. I tried to run but he caught me before I even made it out the door. He threatened me saying that if I ever tried that again he would do something to me far worse than a scar. I believed him but that didn't mean I couldn't try again. So two days ago I ran during the night so my powers would be at the fullest. I was still as fast as ever and I ran but well this present he gave me on my 15th birthday was also a trap and it entered my heart and started it up again and now i'm here."

"What the hell? This all happened to you in 15 ½ years!?" Robin was shocked

"Yup. I just attract good fortune."

"Why is this a bad thing though?" asked Vlad. "Your human again isn't that a good thing?"

"Oh Vladimir don't you see? No one would want to go back to being a human."

"Your both wrong. I'm neither. I have a beating heart but i'm still dead inside and Dracula I never was human so how could I ever really know what its like?"

"Good point my dear. Now then why don't we try to figure out what actually happened to you so I need you to come here and stand in front of me."

"Okay." She did so and the count stood up as well. He placed his hand on her forehead and his eyes rolled back as Evelyn's closed. The count's face contorted with pain and confusion you could see his eyes moving under his lids. His body tensed to a rigid statue and then his hand fell and they both relaxed. Dracula looked Evelyn in the eyes with intensity and spoke soft words.

"We'll fix this Evelyn I promise." And with that the count left leaving the Robin, Vlad and Ingrid as confused as ever. Ingrid had an angry look on her face and Vlad took notice.

"Don't worry about it Ingrid, Dad is just being nice to piss you off."

"I know that, Vlad." She said his name with a slight touch of venom

"Am I already causing problems?" Evelyn asked putting her hand behind head rubbing it.

"No no no!" Ingrid said, '"It's not your fault at all, its just my bully of a father that loves to hate me."

"He sounds like he secretly cares."

"As if."

"Look the sun is setting and will and I need to go out and feed."

"Choose carefully Ingrid." Vlad warned

"Back off pip squeak. Evelyn call me if you need to and you can sleep in the extra bedroom. Robin and Vlad will help you set it up." And with that Ingrid was off flying out the door with incredible speed and a leaving a whirlwind of mess in her wake.

"Who's Will?" Evelyn asked

"Ingrid's fantastic half-fang boyfriend." Robin said angrily.

"Oh Robin, your jealousy is practically leaking through your skin." Vlad laughed poking Robin mockingly in the stomach.

"Ha Ha very funny Vlad! I am not jealous of Will because he's Ingrid's boyfriend."

"Then why are you jealous."

"I don't wanna say!" Robin's cheeks began to pink

"Fine you big baby!!" Vlad shoved him jokingly. "Come on Evelyn. We'll go set your room up."

"Coming!" She said smiling and she started to follow him but she stopped herself and turned around to face Robin.

"You coming too muscles?"

"Excuse me? Muscles!? I already have a nickname and we've known each other for a couple hours?"

"Hey you were laying on top of me!"

"I fell! It was an accident!"

"Yeah okay whatever ghost boy. Hey ill make you a deal If you can think of a good nick name for me in the next 15 seconds ill let you call me it."

Robin stared dumbfounded **Gorgeous, Extremely pretty, someone who i'm so glad I found in a tide pool….**

"Um….um….um…yeah."

"Hahaha don't worry about it you can have all the time you need. Now come on muscles! I want to make my new room pretty!" She started walking away and turned motioning him to come.

As Robin began to follow he could only think of one thing to say

"Wow…"


	4. bad karma?

"So my windows get the sun

"So my windows get the sun?"

"Yup you'll be able to wake up to the morning sunshine as it rises above the clouds."

"Wow that was beautiful, Vlad."

"Yeah it brought a tear to my eye."

"Your hilarious Robin!"

"What no calling me Muscles?"

"HA! I didn't say it! You did! Now Vlad knows and you have no one to blame but yourself!"

Vlad who was hanging up a picture frame turned around confused.

"What don't I know?"

Robin pointed at Evelyn with a wild smile "HA!"

"Damn't!!" Evelyn stomped her foot. "Hmm…I'm hungry"

"What is going on?"

"A mystery! Help us solve it Sherlock Vlad! Where is the food!?"

"Where is this energy coming from?" Robin looked scared

"The couple hours of unconsciousness as a curse painfully and slowly brought e back to life. I also worked out an appetite."

"I can take you to the pantry but you are not going to like what you see."

"I'm frightened."

The boys circled around Evelyn each one placing their head on her shoulders.

"You should be!" They said together.

"GAH! Personal bubble!!" Evelyn jumped back clearly freaked out. They boys weren't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"No its okay you really couldn't have known."

"Hey Vlad Its getting late I should call my mom to tell her where I am and that I'm spending the night here."

"You're spending the night here?"

"Of course I am. Strange girl falls from the sky, Ingrid and your dad are being nice, not to each other but that's besides the point and there's a mystery behind how she is suddenly half human again!"

"Go ahead keep talking about me like i'm not here."

"Okay fine I will."

"Hey Vlad, did you noti-" a pillow smacked Robin in the head and.

"Shut it Robin you're being a butt head."

"A butt head!? Come on, Vlad. Your words need more strength."

"Robin, go call your mom."

"Fine, I will!"

"Good!" Robin exited the room and Vlad turned to Evelyn. "You know you can stay here as long as you need."

"Ah yes I was waiting for the first cliché comment." Vlad looked hurt. "And I truly appreciate it. Really." Evelyn finished with a smile.

"Well I can tell you this isn't the strangest thing to ever happen to me but you are the strangest girl."

"Well I really appreciate that, Vlad, I feel very honored to hold that position. Now can you help me put these sheets on the bed."

"Of course." Vlad grabbed one corner and stretched it out over the bed.

"Was the flower print all you had?"

"Yeah the were a gift from Robin's mom. Now I can say were using them."

"Glad I could be of service." The both smiled at each other and then they burst into hysterics falling on the bed doubled over. Robin came running back in to the room smiling happily.

"She said yes!" he started dancing and….singing. "I get to sleep in the castle. I get to in the castle! I get to sleep in the cast-." He made eye contact with Vlad and Evelyn.

"Go ahead you can finish." And he did which was followed by mote laughter and hurting abs. When they finally caught their breath, Evelyn straightened her shirt and smiled "Okay now I really need food!" Evelyn fixated her eyes onto a new life form. "Robin come over here."

Evelyn stepped up on the bed and stood there facing him hands on her hips waiting. Robin came looking up not sure what to say.

"Okay now turn around." Robin's eyes went wide as he turned slowly. He made eye contact with Vlad who was leaning against the door smugly. Evelyn waited and waited and waited till "PIGGY BACK RIDE!" and she jumped landing on robin with a thud.

He staggered quite a bit still his footsteps settled.

"God you weigh…"

"Watch yourself Robin."

"Nothing…."

"Good Boy. Now, carry me to the food!"

"Lead the way Vlad!"

"You know where it is."

"Yeah but I need you to be there in case I fall so I have something soft to land on." Robin and Evelyn laughed together.

"Now Mush!!"

"Are you always this friendly so quickly?"

"You guys are the first true living contact I have had in ½ a year. So yeah I kind of half to be and I don't really know boundaries just yet."

"But we have to know yours."

"Yes and just be happy you're carrying a body of the opposite sex on your back. Hey Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"You have chocolate right?"

"Do chocolate covered cockroaches count?"

"Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick." Evelyn put her forehead one Robin's shoulder and groaned.

"Don't you dare barf on me! Vlad, you want to take over."

"I wont let him!" Evelyn wrapped her arms and legs around Robin. "I'm the new monkey on your back."

"Son of a slayer!"

"I'm a girl…."

"You take things to literally!"

"So!"

"Both of you be quiet!

"Sorry Vlad."

They entered the kitchen together and it was a disgusting sight. There were dirty dishes everywhere, mold coated a lot of the sink area and it looked like- yup- there were a pair of eyes peering out from a pile of plates. Evelyn slowly got down from Robin's back and she reached over to poke a bowl but it scurried away before she could get to close.

"So you have pets?"

"I think we grew those…"

"Ah…that's gross."

"I know. I can't wait for you to see the pantry."

"Oh god." Evelyn walked slowly over to it and wrapped her hands around the handles and she ripped open them doors. Robin and Vlad dove behind a chair as Evelyn let out a scream.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know Vlad. This is renfeild's area…."

"You call food his area!?"

"Well that kind of food is!"

Something crashed and they looked up and their eyes went wide. Evelyn was taking everything out of the pantry and categorizing it. She was putting her hair up in a bony tail as her eyes fell on the guys.

"Are you gonna help me out?"

"Um…ahaha…were boys…and cleaning isn't really our thing."

"get over here and help me categorize. I'm hungry and I want chocolate."

"We don't have any…"

"Not yet."

"What?" Vlad asked

"You'll see."

"You scare me."

"Good."

They spent a good two hours organizing as best they could they cleaned the moldy dishes having to catch some in cages, they caused some species to go extinct before they could see the sun and they talked and laughed about normal stuff. As normal as any conversation with this oddball of people could have they talked about kid stuff, their hobbies, favorite everything's. they made jokes but most of all they didn't ask Evelyn about her life and that was to her the best thing anyone could've done for her. When the kitchen was done they sat back and admired their work it was about 1:30 am and they weren't very tired surprisingly. As they walked back in to the living room so they could get warm by the fire, Count Dracula was there waiting and he did not look happy.

"I found out what happened to you Evelyn." Count Dracula said somberly "You will need to sit down." So the three of them did and none of them were ready for the information they were about to get.

"You have been cursed with "The Full Blooded Moon" that amulet your fiancé gave you was, as you already know, not a gift of love. He never trusted you. You were worth too much to him so attached your fates together so you could never get away. That stone entered your heart and is now pumping through your blood slowly turning you back into a mortal. At least it's trying but since you were never truly alive it can't finish the job, your fiancé new that and he knew the rest of it as well. The stone will never leave your body as long as your heart is beating and you will never be alive again as long as your heart is beating. The stone cant turn you back to human so you will lose all your vampire powers but you will still never see your reflection again or just be alive. The stone will keep you trapped forever in a lifeless, living body." The count paused with an anguished look in his, Evelyn began to speak but he raised his hand stopping her. "Don't speak there's more. The only thing that can break the curse is love. Like most curses this is the key. You will need the professed love of a mortal for that will allow the stone to break itself away from you and your heart will stop but your not free just yet. The bearer of the curse must then drink the blood of their love to bring her soul back to life and to make their bodies revert back to their original state before the curse was put on them. For she will need to turn said lover of their missing half will never be whole. If none of these tasks are completed Evelyn, my dear, you will be living with something far worse than losing your childhood. You will have nothing and you will live forever an empty life of loneliness and sorrow."

"Dear god I'm a magnet for bad karma."

" No you're the victim of an evil spiteful Vampire." Robin retorted.

"Evil just loves me!" Evelyn laid on the floor and curled into a ball. "So love is the key Dracula?"

"When is it not?"

"Good point. I just wish I t was easier than that like slaying a werewolf or a rubber ducky or something!" She pounded her head on the floor. "What the hell Connor!! Why do you have to be this evil!?"

"Is Connor the evil creature that did this to you?" Vlad asked.

'Why yes, yes he is."

The count leaned forward "May I ask his last name please, I want to look up his lineage."

Evelyn looked at him and cocked her head…"Um okay…you wont kill anyone just yet, right?"

"Of course not."

"Good because I want the first go." She laid back down on the dusty floor inching towards the warm fire. "Oh and his last name is **Branaugh, Connor Branaugh."**


	5. Pajamas

They all stared at her in shock, not really sure of what to say

They all stared at her in shock, not really sure of what to say. Vlad turned to the count not sure of how to say the next sentence.

"How…."

"I don't know Robin. I just don't know." The count hung his head then brought it right back up again smiling. 'but I can say you all are definitely related!"

"Well isn't that great news, of course I would be related to the one vampire that I want nothing to do with."

"Aw that's sweet Robin." Evelyn said laughing and she stood up stretching.

"Where are you going ?" Vlad asked

"A girl needs her beauty rest but I do need some pajamas, Vlad do you have something I could borrow, please?" She turned to him dancing on her feet impatiently.

"uh…yeah sure but I really need to talk to my dad. So robin could you show her?"

"Okay Vlad. No problem." Robin looked frazzled. "Lets go Evelyn." He stood up wondering why Vlad would ask him to follow these tasks.

"Can I get a piggy back ride again?"

"No! My back is killing me. Can't you carry me?'

"no…but we can walk next to each other and if one of us falls we'll blame the other."

"Sounds like a plan."

The room quieted with the exiting voices and Vlad turned to his Dad a look of intense remorse on his face.

"Dad do we have any chance of saving her?"

"I have done all I can, the rest is up to her."

"That's it?"

"I'm sorry to say it is but yes." Dracula stood up pacing back and forth and running his hands through his hair. "The only thing I can do now is find everything on the Connor fellow. I may be a traditional vampire but no one treats a lady who doesn't deserve it like that."

"I'm surprised dad, with the way you treat Ingrid. I'm surprised you care at all."

"Oh Vladdy, I'm hurt by what you think of me. I do care." The count turned around. "And besides Ingrid isn't a lady, she's my daughter. Now I must leave and find out everything I can"

"Dad you need to sleep."

"No, not until I'm satisfied, Vlad." He whipped his cape around and strolled out of the room. Vlad watched his dad leave and he laid himself down on the couch. Not sure how to perceive the new friend in his life. **I just don't get why this has to happen to her. So much in one life and I thought I had it bad. I have survived so well thanks to Robin….Oh no Robin! I left Evelyn alone with him!**

"So are you sure he wont care if I wear this shirt." Evelyn examined herself in the mirror with confused disgust.

"Naw no worries, Vlad's stupidly gorgeous mom send these horrendous things to him every year. She does so she feels like she is doing something right."

"Stupidly gorgeous? Boy you are good at insults, muscles."

"Again with the name can't you give it a rest!?"

"Yes I rather like it but really his mom has no taste purple and black plaid this woman has no taste and I need pants!!"

"Hang on I'm looking and don't let Magda hear you say that if she ever comes to town. Do you care about matching?"

"I have only been here for half a day and already you're telling me I could meet Mrs. Count. And no I do not care the least about matching my pajamas."

"So silk orange pants with back trim aren't bad that's good besides Magda show's up whenever she pleases so there's no telling when the old bat will show here wrinkly skin."

"Oh ouch, that could hurt ones mental state but I guess not. The pants will be under the covers anyway." Evelyn grabbed the pants and went straight into the closet. "Ill be right back. Don't try anything!" Evelyn smirked as she shut the door.

"Wasn't gonna!" Robin said glaring

A musty cough came from the door and Robin made out a faint word "Liar" so he grabbed a shoe and threw it at the door. She screamed and he heard a crash and a thud and a faint "Ow."

"Oh crap!" Robin ran over to the closet door only to be met with a waterfall of clothing. Shoes pounded against his head, shirts covered him knocking him down and jeans weighed him down so he could not move. **This is just great I may have killed the first girl I have come in contact with since…well….a long time and now i'm drowning and Vlad's dusty clothes!** He felt the items shifting above him light suddenly shone through.

"You know this why karma always wins." Evelyn said smugly.

"Then how do you explain what happened to you?"

"Past life retribution?"

"That's a load of bullocks! You can't blame yourself for the things people have done to you."

"Well they wouldn't do it unless, I, in some way deserved some of it." Evelyn avoided looking at Robin's face as she unburied the pale boy. "All I can, I mean, could do was take it in stride, silently." She finished un-burying Robin and leaned against the back of the closet. "Well it's over for now so no use dwelling on the past."

"You know, if you keep putting yourself down you will just turn into a useless lump of flesh." Robin struggled to get up but his show lace was stuck on a loose rusty nail. "And if you don't ever fight for yourself you may never be able to break this curse on you." Evelyn reached down and undid the tangled shoelace fiddling with it a little bit and when it finally came loose her fingernail caught underneath its sharp edge and she gasped in pain.

"Ouch you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just my usual clumsy self." Evelyn put her finger in her mouth and sucked at the wound. She spoke through her finger "I want to go back to my room now. I just got really tired."

Robin reached out his hand "Come on then lets get you some well needed rest." He pulled her up with much effort.

"Good job muscles. There's hope for you yet." She ruffled Robin's hair.

"Aw come off it. You can leave my hair out of this."

"But its so dark and fluffy."

"Thanks?"

"You're very welcome."

"ROBIN!" Vlad Called for him wildly. "You guys still in here?" he said as he entered the room.

"Yup you made it just in time."

"Gee great. I mean its only dawn. Thank god its Friday. I would've never survived school." He looked around. "What did you do!?"

"Robin did it!! He threw a show at me and your closet defended me."

"How noble of it, I'll be sure to thank it later. Karma wins once again. Now let's get you to bed Evelyn." He and robin got on either side of her and hooked their arms together.

"Great, I never had a dad as a kid but now it looks like Ill be getting two. I thank you, Universe."

They all laughed together while walking down the hallway together. Evelyn looked around curiously smiling at the creepy gargoyles, the spider webs and the old creaky wood.

"I really like this place Vlad, It could use some sprucing up but I love the old castle feel. It's much better than my old place. Connor kept ours; I mean his castle, way too clean. It was unnerving."

"You don't like things clean?"

"No, I do, they just can't be too clean. Why do you think I put the B's before the A's in your kitchen cabinet?"

"You did what, seriously? Damn you may have a problem."

"I don't have a problem and as long as I keep telling myself that, it won't exist." They made it back to her bedroom, smiling silently to each other. Evelyn walked over to the bed and struggled to get up. As she tried to grip the sheets her hand twitched and she winced in pain. Her muscles had still not recovered from the past days events and she was too weak to pull herself up on the high placed bed.

"Um…a little help here guys?" She asked in a high pitched voice. "I can't do this on my own."

"Ha, sure Evelyn, no problem." Vlad smiled laughing. "The least I can do is tuck you in and wish you goodnight."

"What no kiss?"

"Umm…you see…I…don't….what?"

"Ha I'm just kidding. You're too cute Vlad." Evelyn said as he Vlad pulled the covers her "You just too much fun to mess with."

"Everyone seems to love to do that to me."

"You can't let you self be such an easy target." Evelyn snuggled down deeper into the fluffy comforted the surrounded her and she yawned. "I'm just glad it was you guys who found me and not some creep."

"Oh the irony of that statement." Robin laughed.

"Well goodnight Evelyn. Sleep well and if you need you no where we are."

"I don't think ill be leaving my room in the middle of the…well I guess by the time I wake up it will be day so never mind." Vlad smiled and walked out the door, Robin turned around and began to follow Vlad.

"Robin, wait!" Evelyn sat up

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say thanks, you know, for everything, you know carrying me, dressing me and well just finding me…." She smiled. "I am, truly, really glad it was you."

Robin smiled shyly. "Thanks Evelyn and I'm glad you called me by name. Goodnight sleep well."

"You too muscles." Evelyn said as she rolled over in her bed.

Robin snickered as he turned off the light and shut the door and with the sound of his fading footsteps Evelyn fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a while.


	6. UPDATE

I know it has been years (not just being dramatic) since I have updated this but due to the supposed season 3 coming out soon I have decided to do my best to update this thing. I write very fast and re-reading my old stories I am shocked at the poor grammar. I do know that I would write and want to get it out there so bad that I would skip the proof reading bit. Especially since like now I would be doing it at 3 Am.

Basically chapter 6 is almost done might even be long enough to be two chapters. I work a fulltime job and will be doing overtime a lot for the next month. That's why I am doing my very best to get the 6th chapter out ASAP!

Love you my 8 or so readers and you shall see new content soon

3


	7. Brunch

Evelyn rolled over in her bed her eyes opening slowly and she smiled at the warmth of the sun. She hadn't seen the sun rise in 5 years but to actually feel it made her skin tingle. She had been with the Dracula's for a few days now and she couldn't think of a better place to be. They may be a notoriously evil family name but they weren't. Heaven didn't hold a candle to this place. Despite her life being in limbo the sensation of the sun was something that warmed her body and made everything okay. She laid her blanket on the floor and sprawled her body across it. Slowly Evelyn became relaxed and drifted back to light dream filled sleep.  
The creaking of wheels began to grow louder as her door creeped open, Zoltan the raggity stuffed wolf, who just so happened to talk entered.  
"Good Morning, Miss Evelyn. I've come to varn you ze boys are coming upstairs soon and I vanted to make sure you vere decent." The wolf said gracefully.

"Oh Geez! Thank you, Zoltan." **Crap!** **I need a bra on ASAP and pants!** Wrapping the blanket around her, she rubbed Zoltan's head as she walked by his tail wagged enthusiastically. Going to the closet she grabbed some sweats and a sports bra. 'Would you mind heading out so I can change? I'm not trying to kick you out but I just well…you know."  
Bowing his head his wheels moved backwards "Of course. I don't really want to see that anyway." He said slyly, the door shutting after him on it's own accord.

"Aw, well I never Zoltan!" Evey said laughing. Once she changed she dove back into bed. The sun warmed her for a few fleeting moments then a knock on the door

"Were coming in. Robin's mom is making us brunch and that means you need to get up." They entered the room the door creaking warning Evelyn of their impending approach.

"Do I have to come?" she said without moving her body.

"Of course! You need to meet my insane family and get out of this castle." **God I hope they don't scare her away.** His thoughts were racing.

"You keep telling me the horror stories of your family, I am not sure I can handle it and I'm sleepy the sun is so nice just lie here and you will see."

"Mum, loves to cook especially when a girl is coming," Robin smiled "and my brothers are coming too, so she mades lots of food and we can't possibly finish it all."

"Suuuuuuun." She moaned but the idea of a huge breakfast made her small stomach ache.

"Evelyn stop your whinging and get up." Vlad said. Evelyn heard him walk over to her sunny spot, "You can feel the sun outside and breath the fresh air."

Evelyn just made a noise of defiance but sat up weakly.

"You aren't getting out of this, you need to eat!" Robin grabbed her blanket and started dragging the blanket out of the sun.

"Allright, but I need some clothing." She had on some old t-shirt and shorts they were comfy but not brunch appropriate.

"No problem, Ingrid's been adding some old clothes to that chest so you have some stuff to wear."

"Wicked! I'll make sure to tell her thanks!" She scooted off the bed and walked over to the trunk. "Robin, what's your mom like?"

"Very nice and scarily cheerful. Why?"

"I want to make a good impression, so, I'm going to dress like a lady." She said smiling holding back her laughter.

"My Mum will love you. You're a female.'

"How nice are you dressing anyway? I don't want you to show us up." Vlad grinned.

"Why of course. I will be the guest and I don't want to be a little scrub." She pulled some clothes of the trunk. "Now scram boys I need to change and I Promise I'll be quick."

And she was, walking out of the closet she had on some nice skinny dark jeans, a teal shirt with black lace accents and a cream sweater. Her makeup was natural but some mascara and blush.

"Onward, Boys! It is time for pancakes and eggs." Robin and Vlad started down the stairs with Evelyn following. Halfway down, however, she stopped abruptly. The boys heard the new silence and turned towards her. "What if your mom asks me about family? What am I suppose to tell her? I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"That's an excellent point. Well we will say you are my cousin visiting the family and you can probably wing the background info." Answered Vlad and Evelyn nodded in agreement "Also we should mention your family tree, Robin. Ask her about Connor. We can try and find out how you two are related."

"Wonderful. I can wait to learn about the scumbag."

"The only problem with that is we won't be looking for Connor we will want his father or mother. So basically you should find a spot where a part of the family lineage stops. Like a Sister who disappeared or relatives the family lost contact with. Connor was 16 when he was turned so it wouldn't make sense to ask about a relative that age." Evelyn released sigh of apprehension and when the boys nodded determination in their eyes she smiled in return. They both started walking down the stairs with purpose in their steps. Pausing for just a moment Evelyn watching the backs of their heads as they took each step, she smiled happiness filling her gut, the moment stuck in her mind.

"OH my Goodness! You must be Evelyn!" A sunny blonde woman with the brightest of clothes scooped Evelyn into her arms pulling her inside "You are just so pretty! No wonder these boys keep talking about you!"

"Um. Wow thanks, they do?" Evelyn turned her head to look at the boys lagging who in turn raised their hands in defense shaking their heads wide eyed. Evelyn just smiled and laughed but couldn't help but notice Robin's red cheeks.

"Well of course they do, it's been a while since they met a decent girl."

"Mom!" Robin protested.

"Shush, Robin, this is a rare occasion. I am going to milk it all I can." Robin Groaned but Evelyn elbowed him in the ribs.

"ow!" he whispered in protest, Evelyn just placed a finger to her lips.

They walked into the kitchen and there was food everywhere piles of bacon, hashbrowns, a bowl of hollidnaise sauce and everything else possible conceivable breakfast food. It was wonderful and perfect.

"This is insane, Mrs. Branaugh. I cant' believe you did all this for us."

"I have mostly boys this is how I am supposed to cook and Call me, Elizabeth, dear." She put some water on to boil for tea. "Now, Evelyn, tell me all about you and the Dracula abode."

"Well I am Vlad's cousin." Evelyn said carefully her spaced out. "and I am staying with them for a while." Vlad smiled and nodded.

"Well now that is just so fun. I find that castle so dreary but Robin loves it." Elizabeth's smile was warm and sincere "So I can't be too worried about it and now that someone as clean as you can come out of it there's nothing to think."

"Well I am very glad I'm clean." Evelyn smiled

A thunderous sound began to travel down the stairs, looking back Evey saw Robins head in his hands and Vlad seeming to prepare himself.

"Here come the rest of the boys, they won't be long though they eat fast as all heck." Gathering the plates and silverware she continued "then again with you here I'm not so sure."

Evelyn looked at Robin wide eyed motioning for them to quickly sit next to her before these strange boys could get the chance. Rushing over they managed to snag a seat just as they entered.

"Mum, were hungry. Food now." Loudly pulling back their seats, plopping down then waiting to be served.

'Boys, you haven't said hello to Vlad's cousin and Robins new friend."

"Hello!" Evelyn said very cheerfully. They stared. Evelyn stared back her smile fading.

"How can you be Robin's friend?"

"Or be related to a Dracula, I mean you're pale enough." Ian said which was followed by a hit from Elizabeth.

"Well um, Robin is a great friend and I couldn't imagine hanging out with anyone other than these two. Yes I am pale but I act as my own nightlight so it's all good." This was followed by a mouthful of eggs from the plate Elizabeth had just placed in front of her. "Holy crap these are amazing!" Robin's mom smiled brightly.

The twins had already dug into their plates eating as fast as boys their size could.

"So when did you get here, Evelyn?" one of the boy's asked ripping a bacon strip in two.

"About a week ago. You could say I decided to just drop in." She looked at the Vlad and Robin with a huge grin, very proud of her little joke. They just hung their heads shaking laughing at her most definitely. "I am so funny!" Evelyn muttered it only caused them to laugh harder.

"So, Mum where's Chloe?" Robin asked

"She's at the library for an Egyptian history study group."

"Of course." All the brothers nodded.

For a few minutes they all ate silently enjoying their food and the comfort it brought to them. Mind you the twins did fight over the last of the bacon that involved multiple headlocks in another room where they became distracted by a Rugby game, Robin spilled his OJ into the rest of the porridge and Elizabeth forgot to turn the oven off so there was an acrid burning smell that was easily masked with an open window. It was a perfectly average family meal.

As she sipped a fresh cup of tea Evelyn looked to Robin and whispered. "Should I ask her now?"

"Go ahead." He lowered his head eying his Mum who was clearing dished. Evelyn nodded, grabbing some plates to bring to the sink.

"Has your family lived here a long time, Elizabeth?" She placed the dishes carefully in the sink

"Actually yeah we have. My family has been here for about 100 years while their dad's about 150 years. We have a lot of the family history documented in photos and books. It's very organized however."

"You mean it's all here in the house?" Her excitement was very hard to hide

"Yeah it's all in the attic. All stored in some old trunk."

"Would you mind if I borrowed them, I really want to compare the Dracula history to a local one to see if we have any family member Vlad and I aren't sure of.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Brannaugh!" Vlad jumped up grabbing the rest of the dishes. 'This means a lot and I know Dad will be excited!"

"Yeah, Thanks Mum!" Robin grabbed Evelyn's hand before Elizabeth could say anymore and Vlad followed closely behind.

"Freeze!"

"Crap." Robin turned back to his mom slowly.

"There is also a trunk of clothes up there you are welcome to go through it and see if there is anything you like. I should have some old dressed Evelyn. Just don't leave a single mess!"

"I want a dress up montage and none of you can say no!" No disagreed their curiosity was too strong to care.

They ran to the attic, electric excitement running through the air.

"I can't believe I get to find out where all this started." Evelyn stopped her stomach tightening. A nauseous feeling began to grow and the food began to rise. "Robin, where's the bathroom?"

"Right here next to the attic do-" Evelyn shoved passed him throwing open the door dumping her stomach contents into the sink.

"Yuck, are you ok Evelyn?" Vlad was grimacing at the sound and smell. His vampire senses caused them to be so much more pungent. Robin had ran off to the kitchen to grab some water having to keep his mom from following him. This was awkward enough. Entering the bathroom with the water he handed it to Evelyn ,he almost placed a comforting hand on her back but pulled it away last second, has she threw up again. She rinsed out her mouth and leaned back against the tub breathing heavy.

"I guess one of the new curse side affects is you can't digest food." Vlad stated logically, he mouth tight with worry. Evelyn just laughed remembering how just a day ago she was able to enjoy fresh fruit.

"Well this sucks."Evelyn choked out as Her head went straight to the toilet as her stomach emptied for the last time.


End file.
